Sopheap Ly
Sopheap Ly= General Information Introduction Sopheap Ly is an original character, created by [[User:PeculiarSocialOutcast|'PeculiarSocialOutcast']]. He was born on February 15, his astrological sign was the Aquarius. He currently lives with his father and his stepmother, while his mother is deceased due to a chronic disease in their former homeplace. Sopheap is currently a student in Akademi High School and is a member of Class 1-1. He likes cats, cat-sized niblets and dislikes injustice and the smell of narrow alleys, in between buildings. Skills and Abilities Backstory Sopheap lived in a happy family, with hope and prosperity. However, afterwards, when he was five, his mother died due to a chronic disease she caught, in their former homeplace. Later Sopheap’s father decided to marry another woman. She was cruel and displeasing. She lacks empathy towards Sopheap and always taunts him, that if he doesn’t listen to her, he will have some very serious consequences that come from this. His stepmother has abused and physically harmed him everyday, while his workaholic father was too busy to notice and neglected Sopheap’s status. Sopheap’s stepmother, whips him everyday and not only that, but smokes everyday which has caused Sopheap to have some mild respiratory issues. His stepmother scolds at him, threatens and taunts him to the point of anxiety where he is afraid of his own step mom and only seeing her, makes him tremble and shiver with fear At school, after they moved, Sopheap had a bad time and was frequently bullied at school, both physically and emotionally. He was framed for things he did not do at school and was punished in the most cruel and painful ways, which was often decided by the class representative. Because the class representative, highly dislikes Sopheap and is two-faced it is easy for them to report Sopheap to the teacher, which results in lots of consequences. Because of this tragic and traumatic past, he never had a say in how he wanted to be treated and was often neglected by his peers and comrades, he is afraid of both home and school, which leads to nothing but fear and anxiety and he can’t escape anywhere because everyone seems to maltreat him. Due to this, he often has this mindset that he won’t be accepted anywhere or anyhow no matter what he does and who he may be. However, later his father finally realized all of the pain, Sopheap has been through. He broke off with Sopheap’s step mom and decided to be single, he moved to Akademi High School, his life got better and he gained confidence and opened up to others again. However, due to his previous wounds, the result of it is everything changed and everything was better, things got brighter but he still had paranoia and mistrusting issues. Appearance Sopheap has tufty hair (Hairstyle #7), he wears a white shirt and long sleeved dark pants (Male Uniform #3). He wears dark shoes, he has brown hair and his iris is brown, matching his hair color. Credit to TheFunGame, for portrait. Sopheap Ly.png History Akademi High School Under construction… Personality Sopheap Ly is polite and respectful. He is softhearted, gentle and affectionate towards his friends and is often very shy. Some people consider him, a person who is easily embarrassed. He probably has self-esteem issues, often quick to contradict when being complimented but blushes when doing so. Due to his traumatic past, he speaks very softly and is considered a soft-spoken individual. He is usually quiet and mysterious, unless he hear something about people talking about things he’s passionate about, only to apologize afterwards. He is calm and collected, an individual who can easily keep control of his emotions and is mild in temperament and characteristics. He can be quite submissive and it’s easy to manipulate him, due to his meek personality. Sopheap does not want to be the burden of others, so he tends to hide his feelings and concerns all to himself. Due to this, he can get frustrated and stressed out, frequently. However, he is often seen with a gentle smile, even if it’s a "fake smile". He exhibits secretive and reserved characteristics, which makes it very hard for him to trust his comrades and peers, meaning he finds it hard to open up to them. Sopheap is mistrustful of his classmates, due to his traumatic past experience, however he tries not to make it a burden on his shoulders. He can be proactive and think of life as a place full of possibilities. Sopheap can be childish at times, as he shows appeal towards cat noblets, because they are sweet, possibly hinting that he has a sweet-tooth. He can also be quite naive, due to him being unaware of the existence of anime. Relationships Sopheap Ly’s Father The two used to have a very good relationship, when Sopheap’s mother was still alive. He was Sopheap’s idol, but after he remarried another woman, which was Sopheap’s stepmother, he started to neglect and fail to care for Sopheap. The two distanced each other and ignored each other, most of the time which resulted in a lot of pain. However, after he broke off with Sopheap’s stepmother, he decided to be single and considers his son, is the only one he truly cares for and his dear beloved deceased wife. Sopheap still views his father the same way, just a little paranoid and unreliable around him. His stepmother His stepmother is very cruel and abusive towards Sopheap. She whips, taunts and threatens him every day. She takes advantage of Sopheap’s fragile personality and thinks of him, as nothing but an animal. However, she later broke off with his father after the he was aware of her true colors and their interactions were cut off short. Quotes These are quotes, that have been said by Sopheap Ly. Socialization * “Greetings, my name is Sopheap Ly, nice to meet you” ~ introducing himself. * “I am passionate about cats!” ~ being asked about his opinion on cats. * “They are adorable and fluffy, I have niblets of them” ~ rambling about cats. * “What’s anime?” ~ when hearing people talk about anime. * “Oh, I had a tragic past, but I’d like to keep it private” ~ when being asked about his past. * “Other than cat niblets, it’s onion rings and cream puffs” ~ asked about his favorite food. Task * “I lost some of my cat niblets… I’m going to save some of them, for my cat… is it okay, if you help me find them?” ~ asking for a favor. * “Oh… okay…” ~ when task declined. * “Really? You mean it? Thanks for your kindness” ~ when task accepted. Trivia * Sopheap Ly is passionate about cats, however it is heavily implied, that they keep his cat out of the house, because his father is allergic to them. * He has a phobia of planes, sharks and dying. Most predominantly, planes. * His creation is based on his creator, as his creator confirms that this character is created to express himself. ** However, not all information about the original character, connects with the creator. Some are too confidential, so it was corrected. * He’s allergic to peanuts. * He is moderately athletic, meaning his physical strength may be of an average rate. |-| Gallery= Overview These are all the images and pictures of Sopheap Ly. Portraits Sopheap Ly.png|Sopheap’s portrait Category:Males Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Kind Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1